digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
His Kingdom For A Horse
(En:) |written by=(En:) Terri-Lei O'Malley |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 3, 2002 (En:) May 18, 2002 |continuity= }} Synopsis is still sitting with Jeri, when becomes visible through the sphere. Calumon calls to him until Jeri finally talks, and says that she hates Beelzemon. Jeri starts having D-Reaper induced nightmares about her mother's death. Takehiro Matsuki drives the Tamers and Digimon to the Monster Makers' headquarters where the parents are now staying, except for Ryo and who had run off to fight the D-Reaper without telling anyone. The Monster Makers are finishing up designs for the Ark, turning it into (Zero AR'tificial '''M'on'S'''ter Grani). The Tamers arrive and Shibumi borrows Henry's Digivice in order to transport Grani to the Real World. Suzie starts telling the Monster Makers that Calumon and Beelzemon went into the sphere, and the Monster Makers tell everyone that the sphere is really the kernel of the D-Reaper's conscience. Takato starts to say that they can't destroy the kernel while Jeri is inside, but he goes after Tadashi Katou before he walks out. Takato tries to convince Katou that he shouldn't be angry with Jeri, but the man walks out without a word. eludes the Bubble agents, but is hit from behind. Shizue Katou says she hasn't been a good enough stepmother for Jeri, while Rika reflects on how different Jeri's life was then she would have thought. Mr. Katou steals the van from the parking garage and goes out to the D-Reaper to find Jeri. He hears her voice, but it comes from a new D-Reaper agent the Paratice Head, which is a huge red creature covered with yellow mouths. Takato, , Renamon, Rika, Kazu and arrive to help. The D-Reaper shoots a cord at Mr. Katou, but it stops short. A camera comes out from the end, and the D-Reaper recognizes Mr. Katou from Jeri's memories. It is confused by the concept of a father. It starts to retract, but Mr. Katou grabs on to it. Rika and biomerge to Sakuyamon and grab him. Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon and attack. The attack is useless, and the agent grabs Gallantmon. Justimon appears and destroys the Paratice Head's arm. It regenerates the arm, and grabs Sakuyamon, Gallantmon and Justimon. Mr. Katou attempts to hurt the agent by ramming the van into its leg. It doesn't work, but the agent lets go of the Megas to attack Mr. Katou with all its arms. Gallantmon intercepts it and is grabbed instead. Justimon cuts the cables to the agent, and Guardromon destroys it with its missiles. However the D-Reaper isn't done yet. A giant purple creature appears, with Bubbles connected to it. It is an Optimizer. Justimon and Gallantmon attack the Optimizer, but are shot down by all the Bubbles. In the Digital World, Grani starts trying to realize. Shibumi helps it by using a Blue Card on Henry's Digivice, which is still connected to the computer. Grani realizes above where the Optimizer is. It is incomplete until it connects with Gallantmon and flies down to him. Gallantmon uses Grani to reach and destroy the Optimizer. Featured characters (1) * (8) * (15) * (18) * (18) |c5= *'' '' (5) * (8) *'' '' (42) *'' '' (45) |c6= *'' '' (43) *'' '' (46) * (50) |c7= * (4) * (10) * (21) * (44) * (47) |c11= *D-Reaper (1) *D-Reaper ADR-04: Bubbles' (22) *''Ark (34) *'D-Reaper ADR-07: Paratice Head' (40) *'D-Reaper ADR-08: Optimizer' (48) * (49) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon were analyzed in this episode. Digivolutions Quotes "OF COURSE YOU FAILED, YOU STUPID THING! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND HUMAN EMOTIONS?" :—'Rika' yelling at the Paratice Head about not understanding Mr. Katou's emotions. Other notes , "A horse, a horse! My kingdom for a horse!" |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The Japanese title card displays Gallantmon riding Grani. }} de:Rettet Gallantmon!